xmenunlimitedrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Razlo
A feral resident, of the species Canis sapien, that seldom goes inside the institute proper and is the self-appointed guardian of the estate. Biographical Information Real Name: '''S-14 G-6 (Specimen 14 of Generation 6) '''Name He Goes By: '''Razlo (has no idea why he does that) '''Age: No idea how old he is Sex: Male Nationality: Laboratory Animal Physical Description Hair: Grey Eyes: One green the other blue Height: *Fully Erect: 6 *When Running: 5'9"” Weight: '''205 pounds '''Attire: Finds clothing to be too constrictive Weapons/Equipment: *Teeth *Claws (organic) Abilities and Weaknesses Primary Feral, Bestial Abilities: *Enhanced Jumping Abilities *Enhanced Strength (Bestial Levels) *Enhanced sense of hearing and smell *Ability to easily recognize people by scent Secondary Bestial Abilities: *Saliva contains an abnormally large amount of salivary platelets (possibly related to his hemo-voric regenerative abilities) making him able to accelerate the 'sealing' of flesh wounds with his saliva *Almost completely immune to psionic influence due to unique brain structure that is a hybrid of animal and human requiring an telepath to be 'fluent' in bother animal and human brain structure to have any hope of mind controlling him (Harold is an example of one such telepath) Extra-Normal Abilities: *Hemo-voirc regeneration - by consuming blood is able to regenerate damaged or lost tissue. Exact dynamics of this process is unknown. *Curde Danger Sense - knack for discerning someone's intentions but nothing like Daredevil's of Spiderman's ability to sense danger Weaknesses: ' *Not that intelligent *Is atracted to blood like a moth to a flame ''Normal Human' Abilities: (assuming such a thing is applicable) *Wilderness survival *primitive fighting techniques *Is capable of understanding and speaking English, though speaks in 'Broken English' Psychological Description Personality: ''' *Views the x men as part of his pack *Sees his place in the 'pack' as the gatekeeper/protector of the outer perimete of the pack's territory *Technically is incredibly sexist viewing females as being only good for mating with and automatically at the bottom of the hierarchy of the pack and therefore not a threat of any sort to his position in the hierarchy of the pack *Is constantly coming into conflict with Sargotha primarily over the fact that Sargotha is a female and yet can kick Razlo's ass with great ease *As mentioned above, is capable of speaking English (in fragments) though seldom does so particular now that Harold can serve as a means of others knowing what he is thinking without Razlo needing to verbalize his thoughts *Is fiercely loyal to the other members of his pack *Is very protective of his cat, Gato. *Originally insisted that Gato is not a pet both rather an emergency source of food that follows him around. *With Gato's changing as a result of C2's experiments, Razlo is having to re-evaluate his stance on Gato '''History: Prehistory: : Around the same time that Neanderthals started to evolve from lower order primates, a mirror humanoid like species evolved from lower order canines, just as Neanderthals retained the ability to inter-breed with lower order primates, the bipedal canines interbred with the canines, leaving traces of their unique DNA in the bloodlines of canines long after the sub species of homo canis was almost completely wiped out by primitive man. Homo canis evolve 'in the shadows' along the same lines of human beings into canis sapien (thinking canine) though they remain an severely endangered cryptid commonly known as werewolves or wolf-men. Origin: : Razlo, and his 'litter-mates' are the sixth generation of a combination selective breeding and gene therapy program to 'revive' the severely endangered species of canis sapien from residual DNA left in timber wolves and from deceased tissue samples recovered from supposed canis sapiens in the wild. = The Part Of Razlo's History That He Is Aware Of: : How Razlo escaped the lab where he was 'born' is unknown even to him, but it can be assume that it happened when he was very young as he can not remember the lab. As far back as he can remember he was been traveling as part of one pack of wolves or feral dogs or another. As most 'packs' are actually family, Razlo mostly served as a non-breeding male/protector of the pack. Even amongst wolves and dogs he was seen as an outsider. : After leaving the company of a pack of feral dogs, Razlo encountered to boys and was fully intent on eating them for a meal when he was given a better offer and more or less lured to the Xavier institute where he has stayed due to the mixture of space, prey, and protection that he is afforded there. : Razlo literally lives in a hole in the ground out in the woods on the grounds of the state. He has lines it with skins and bones and is quite content with the feel and stench of the place. : When Razlo encountered the two boys and tried to eat them, Gato was already his constant companion and in essence rode on his back as he gave chase after the two boys.